SkyWarriors
by Skynight-fredy
Summary: Skywarriors relata la historia de varios personajes que tienen un fin en comun y ese es porteger a los que mas aman o a al bien publico, seran ellos los heroes que se uniran para salvar a la humanidad o seran derribados uno por uno? Esta historia es totalmente mia asi que no se vale copiar, los personajes y todos son inventos mios. Fredy Pineda - Autor
1. Introducción

**Sky Warriors**

En los barrios más pobres y bajos de Hell nace un bebe…. Un bebe especial con aura roja… El bebe siendo no de la familia Hellmaster fue quitado a su madre desde pequeño y criado por el mismo señor oscuro Serton Hellmaster junto con sus hijos Sarcor que sería el heredero al trono cuando su padre "falleciera", Neo quien se convirtió amigo del niño especial, y el hermanito menor de los tres Tommy. A la edad de 20 años en una misión Fallida de Serton para tratar de infiltrarse y matar a Oblivion rey y soberano de Heaven el joven fue herido gravemente por Oblivion ya que era demasiado impulsivo y violento debido a su aura roja… Serton murió en la batalla contra Oblivion y sus guardianes de la santa orden, sarcor junto con su hermano Neo dejaron al joven malherido a merced de Oblivion, y Oblivion al ver que el chico se estaba muriendo decidió otorgarle un aura azul, Las dos aura se mezclaron y el joven termino siendo un aura Morada… Su nombre era Code Crawler pero lo apodaron Skynight, Oblivion lo crio desde entonces como un hijo junto con los gemelos de su misma edad Jensen Bless y Jessie Bless cada uno apodado Heaven Warrior y Heaven Knight, los dos gemelos eran auras doradas y Oblivion obviamente un aura blanca, los auras blanca son los seres más poderosos en el universo y el cosmos.  
Mientras tanto en la tierra una joven huérfana de escaso recursos llamada Jessica Striker robaba en las calles de new york city para sobrevivir, la joven se propuso un meta y se introdujo ella sola a estudiar, ella tenía un sueño y ese sueño era convertirse en una de las empresarias más poderosa y adineradas del mundo, así que empezó a estudiar y como su inteligencia era prácticamente sobrehumana paso solventemente primaria, secundaria, college y finalmente obtuvo una beca en Yale una de las universidades más prestigiosas de los estados unidos, obviamente Jessica se graduó con honores en todas sus clase y con su maestría empresarial, eventualmente Jessica es una de las mujeres empresarias más prestigiosas en todo el mundo su compañía está en más de 30 países, su mansión queda a las afueras de la ciudad de nueva york, Pero ella guarda un secreto… Ella es la vigilante de Nueva york por las noches, ella es Darkstike Woman, Una superheroina que solo se conoce como leyenda urbana en las calles de nueva york, los ladrones comunes le temen y la taza de criminalidad se bajo en la ciudad desde que ella la patrulla, nadie la ha podido captar pero ella sabe lo que hace y cómo hacerlo, sabiendo más de 3 artes marciales, hablando alrededor de 6 Idiomas y con sus artilugios Jessica Stiker es Darkstike Woman.  
En Londres Inglaterra un chiquillo rubio de nombre Clint Aragon e hijo del legendario Captain Animal Clint se convirtió en un experto en karate y especialista en cualquier tipo de arma blanca, además tiene poderes de controlar las plantas, cuando su padre murió el se hizo cargo de la compañía pero no le está yendo muy bien y también creo su alter ego Nature Overrated que es uno de los superhéroes y defensores de Londres….

Skywarriors Una historia original creada por mí.

Autor- Fredy Pineda *La historia es originaria mía así que no copiar*

^Notas de autor^  
Este es mi nuevo fanfic espero que les guste, los proximos capitulos seran mejores esta solo esla introduccion


	2. Demonios internos

_**Demonios internos**_

**Heaven-Distrito Central- Da**

-SESION DE ENTRENAMIENTO COMIENZA AHORA!- El entrenador de guerreros en heaven comanda a los tres Jóvenes sentados esperando en las bancas del coliseo.

Los tres jóvenes se levantan y se colocan en posición.

-Bien, solo podrán usar una técnica- el entrenador Kory les ordena.  
-Perfecto para mí- Jessie, uno de los mejores discípulos de Oblivion con armadura y aura dorada une su dedo índice con el medio y hace un tipo de espada con los dos dedos de la mano derecha, una espada súper delgada.  
-Comencemos no?- Jenssen, el gemelo de Jessie e discípulo de Oblivion también con armadura y aura dorada como el sol escupe fuego de su boca como señal de su desesperación por comenzar la batalla.  
-Cual es el apuro muchachos…- Code, nacido en Hell con un pasado oscuro, discípulo de Oblivion con armadura negra con morada y aura morada le brillan los ojos de color rojo como el mismo infierno.

El coliseo se comienza a llenar poco a poco de más y mas personas, era una batalla de todos contra todos, el entrenador Kory comenzó la batalla con un disparo de energía dorada hacia el cielo. Ninguno de los jóvenes se movieron, todos estaban mirándose lentamente, cuando de repente todos se movieron rápidamente, en una batalla de todos contra todos, Jessie se elevo y hizo que su espada se cortara en pequeños y delgados triángulos para atacar a Code dispara desde las altura a lo cual Code dispara rayos laser rojos de sus ojos y evita que Jessie le disparase.

-Es eso todo lo que tienes Jess!?- Code se eleva y empieza a disparar desde sus ojos.

Code es interrumpido de su persecución a Jessie por Jenssen, Jenssen se eleva y con sus dos puños ataco en el abdomen a Code.

-Vamos Code, no pude haberte detenido de un golpe así jajajaja- El rubio exclama mientras se mueve su dedo índice hacia los lados.  
-No te descuides tanto hermanito- Jessie dispara desde más arriba hacia Jenssen con sus disparos de triángulos.  
-Eres un idiota Jess- Jenssen se eleva hacia arriba para atacar a su hermano cuando de repente siente otro disparo por detrás.

Code dispara con sus ojos a Jenssen quien estaba a punto de escupir fuego por su poca. Jessie va y ataca a Code con un puñetazo, Code lo evade y le da un codazo en la boca a Jessie, Jessie cae al suelo, Code se da la vuelta y mira a Jenssen tirar fuego por su boca hacia él, Code se eleva pero el fuego alcanza su cinturón de tela y la quema. Code voltea y trata de disparar hacia Jenssen cuando es interrumpido.

-ALTO!- Oblivion entra por la entrada del coliseo, Su túnica blanca, sus sandalias de plata pura, su largo cabello negro como la noche, sus ojos verdes como una esmeralda y su cetro blanco plateado con una forma de circulo en la parte superior, un diamante en el centro y las puntas doradas.  
-O-Oblivion señor- Kory se inclina junto con el resto de las personas en el coliseo  
-Levántense por favor- Oblivion pide que todos se levanten amablemente.  
-Mi señor- Los tres jóvenes se inclinan ante Oblivion.  
-Ustedes también levántense- Oblivion ordena  
-Qu-que desea mi señor?- Kory le pregunta  
-Vine a ver la batalla de mis tres mejores discípulos- Oblivion dice con tanta tranquilidad – Pero quiero que sea una batalla con todo- Su mirada cambia a seriedad.  
-P-pero señor ellos solo pueden usar una habilidad especial… son demasiado sus poder…- El entrenador Kory es interrumpido por Oblivion.  
-Quieres cuestionarme?- Oblivion pregunta  
-No mi señor- El entrenador Kory salta de su butaca y comienza la batalla de nuevo.  
-Con que una batalla con todo eh?- Jenssen enciende su aura y mira a los otros dos con mirada sínica.  
-No creas que será tan fácil Jen- Jessie enciende su aura y une sus dos piernas, pone sus brazos en forma de X haciendo con su energía unas espadas con sujetador en dos brazaletes de energía en ambos brazos.  
-Ya veremos…- Code enciende su aura y empieza a emanar electricidad de su mano derecha.

Los tres guerreros atacan al mismo tiempo, Jessie lanza un espadazo a la cara de su hermano el cual este lo esquiva y ataca con fuego de su boca a Code, Code se suspende y lanza electricidad a los dos hermanos, la electricidad los alcanza.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes….Co-Code!- Jenssen dispara con su energía a Code con su brazo derecho.

Jessie aprovecha la distracción de Jenssen y le da una patada en el abdomen y lo manda contra la pared del coliseo.

-Por eso te quiero hermano- Jessie se burla.  
-No eres gracioso Jess- Code se tele transporta hasta Jessie y lo patea en la quijada sacándole sangre de la boca.  
-UGH- Jessie se limpia la sangre y da un puñetazo al hombro de Code el cual este le agarra la mano y da rodillazo en el abdomen- GAH!- Jessie se queja.  
-Nadie trata a mi hermanito así, a menos que sea yo- Jenssen se levanta y hace su técnica especial, extiende sus brazos y los cruza haciendo de sus dedos formas de pistola y dispara dos disparos delgadamente diminutos.

Los disparos se unen y pasan a través de Jessie sin lastimarle los órganos, primero el disparo lo golpea y después explota.

-GHHK!- Jessie sale disparado por la explosión hacia el medio de la arena de batalla.

Jenssen crea unas cadenas de su energía dorada y las dispara hacia Jessie, el cual las evada y dispara pequeños trozos de triángulos de energía explosivos hacia Jenssen.

-Eso es lo mejor que tienes Jess!?- Jenssen cubierto por un escudo de energía dorada cuestiona.  
-Eso no es todo Jen!- Jessie desciende con su puño enfrente mientras su hermanos asciende con su puño enfrente.  
-Patetico…- Jenssen y Jessie chocan puños en medio del aire causando un impacto de sonido horrible.  
-Hmpf…- Oblivion mira la batalla de los dos hermanos, sus ojos se alteran cuando siente algo raro viniendo de Code.

Los hermanos seguían batallando en el aire cuando de repente una bola de energía se acercaba a ellos, una bola de energía proveniente de Code, la bola de energía se abre en forma de un campo eléctrico circular atrapando a los gemelos y haciéndolos explotar hasta caer al suelo.

-No!- Oblivion se miraba preocupado.  
-Ghk…- El aura de Code se volvía más y más gruesa mientras sus ojos se tornaban morados y el cada vez más poderoso y con una mirada sínica y con sed de sangre.  
-Pensé que ya había co-controlado eso….- Jenssen se levanta con dolor del suelo.  
-Pues al parecer no todavía!- Jessie estaba de rodilla viendo la situación.  
-Levántate- Jenssen lo queda viendo.  
-Oh… Cierto!- Jessie se levanta  
-Señor h-hay que detener esto!- Kory se levanta de su butaca.  
-No Kory, ellos los resolverán- Oblivion trataba de no sonar preocupado.

-Atácalo con todo!- Jenssen le dijo a Jessie, los gemelos rubios se quedaron viendo y asentaron, atacaron con todo lo que tenían a Code.

Una nube de polvo se levanto en el coliseo tras el ataque de los gemelos, el polvo se disipo y se miraba una figura de energía de forma de cuervo, era Code con su animal interno en forma de energía pura…

-GKKH- un sonido de aterrador salían de las cuerdas vocales de Code.  
-M-mierda…- Jessie exclamo viendo hacia la figura de energía en forma de cuervo.  
-Solo queda una opción hermano- Jenssen y Jessie cambiaron de posiciones, Jenssen el gemelo Zurdo se paso al lado izquierdo y Jessie el gemelo diestro se paso al lado derecho.

Los dos incrementaron sus auras, Jenssen puse su mano derecha verticalmente hacia Jessie y Jessie puso su mano izquierda verticalmente hacia Jenssen, los dos se agarraron de la mano y así incrementar su poder, cerraron los ojos y al abrirlo Jenssen tenía el ojo de león en el lazo izquierdo y Jessie en el lado derecho, los gemelos alzaron sus manos libres hacia enfrente atacando con un León de energía a Code convertido en un cuervo de energía.  
El León sale de la energía y auras de Jessen y Jessie y atacan al cuervo de Code, el cuervo se eleva y lanza un rayo de energía de su pico mientras el León lo esquiva y contraataca haciendo más grande sus garras y elevándose para alcanzar al cuervo, el León alcanza al cuervo con sus garras y las ensarta en su pecho, lo lanza al suelo del coliseo y lanza un rayo de energía de la boca el cual causa otra nube de polvo en el coliseo.

-S-se acabo?- Jessie pregunta con su voz agotada.  
-N-no lo creo- Jenssen suena con su voz entrecortada y agotada también.

El Leon suelta un rugido y regresa hacia Jessie y Jenssen, el humo se disipa y se mira al cuervo de Code lanzar un chillido mientras desaparece.

-UGH- Code cae al suelo del cansancio.  
-Lo hicimos…- Los gemelos asientan con su voz cansada mientras sueltan sus manos y desaparece todo el efecto de combinar sus poderes, permanecen parados un segundo cuando de repente se desmayan del agotamiento.  
-Ves….?- Oblivion queda viendo a Kory -te dije que ellos podían manejarlo- Oblivion se levanta y se dirige a la arena- Traigan a unos enfermeros **RAPIDO**- Oblivion ordena.

**La Tierra-New York- Noche**

Una vigilante miraba a través de sus binoculares desde un edificio de 4 pisos de altura hacia la compañía Striker Corporations

-Hmm…. Nada interesante hasta el momento- la mujer de cabellera negra, labios carnosos, antifaz de domino, con una parte superior de tela flexible con partes de metal en el centro de color negro con azul oscuro y dorado, capa color negro como la noche, dos brazaletes de metal en los brazos color dorado, una parte inferior color negro con azul oscuro y dorado con parte metálicas y unas botas color azul oscuro con tacón color dorado metálico – Solo he venido a perder mi tiempo….- La vigilante se lanzo hacia atrás haciendo una vuelta de 360 hacia el callejón que estaba a la par del edificio donde ella estaba, cayo fácilmente en su motocicleta escondida en el callejón hábilmente.

Ella se sube a la moto y la enciende cuando una comunicación entra* Encontró algo señorita?* Un hombre de traje negro con corbata pregunta por el comunicador de la moto.  
*Lastimosamente no James* la vigilante se comunica con el mayordomo por medio del comunicador.  
*Señorita Striker, necesita descansar, se ve algo agotada* La vigilante pone en marcha su motocicleta.  
*Esta bien James, Darkstrike Woman fuera…* Darkstrike Woman iba saliendo del callejón cuando de repente sale una llamarada intensa de una alcantarilla enfrente de ella lo cual hace que ella frene y se quede impactada ante la situación.  
*S-señorita Striker, está usted bien!?- El mayordomo se preocupa.  
*enviare la motocicleta hacia la cueva James, mándame la nave hacia mi dirección* La vigilante ordena al mayordomo enviando la moto en piloto automático hacia su base secreta.  
*Por supuesto señorita* El mayordomo recibe las coordenadas de la vigilante que las había mandado desde su brazalete dorado del brazo izquierdo.

La nave llega donde Darkstike Woman estaba.

*Bien… Entrare* Dice lanzándose hacia la alcantarilla.

Darkstrike Woman camina por la alcantarilla hasta ver un tope, mira hacia abajo y ve dos seres que no son de este mundo.

~demonios~ La vigilante susurra mientras dos demonios salían de un portal.  
- - un demonio exclamo en un idioma o lengua que Darkstrike Woman no conocía.  
- - El segundo demonio exclamo.

Los dos demonios se dirigieron por otra parte de los tubos de la alcantarilla, Darkstrike Woman espero el momento apropiado para bajar de la parte de arriba donde ella estaba.  
Bajo suavemente sin hacer mucho ruido y se acerco a ver la inscripción en la pared donde se había abierto el portal, paso su dedo índice del brazo derecho por una ceniza alrededor de la inscripción que estaba brillando rojo fuego.  
Darkstrike Woman recogió un poco en un tubo de ensayo portátil, al quitarse el polvo de sus guantes utilizando sus dedos el polvo se convirtió en fuego.

-Mierda…- Dice con una explosión que la manda contra una pared.  
-Maldito metano….- Se soba la cabeza y se dirige nuevamente a la inscripción.

Darkstrike Woman toca con su dedo índice y el medio de su brazo derecho la inscripción que decía " " al tocarla su mente se fue en blanco y solo vio lo que era una tierra de fuego y furia llena de sangre de culpables y algunos inocentes, mira como un tipo con cuerpo de roca y lava fluyendo a través de su cuerpo abría miles de portales hacia la tierra.

Darkstrike Woman cae al suelo pensativa y nerviosa por lo que había visto.

- - se escucha la voz de uno de los demonios.  
- - el otro Demonio responde.

Darkstrike Woman se da la vuelta y saca una de sus katanas con su mano derecha, Da un salto y patea en la cara a uno de los demonios, del salto cae agachada en el agua de alcantarilla y agarra la katana con sus dos manos y hace un movimiento ligero hacia arriba partiendo al otro demonio por la mitad el cual su cuerpo muerto se convierte en fuego y explota por el metano de la alcantarilla mandándola contra una pared de nuevo, Darkstrike Woman se levanta y empuña su segunda Katana con su brazo izquierdo y corre hacia el demonio quien estaba parado, Darkstrike Woman pasa literalmente a través del cortándolo en forma de una "X" haciéndolo explotar, Darkstrike Woman intenta esquivar la onda explosiva de la explosión causada por la muerte del demonio y cae agachada en las aguas de alcantarilla.

-Bien hay que terminar esto…- Darkstrike Woman guarda sus dos Katannas en sus respectivas shirasayas.

Darkstrike Woman se levanta y camina hacia la inscripción la cual examina y toma foto de ella, volteando su brazo derecho e invocando a una espada mística con una especia de energía blanca, empuña la espada firmemente y con las dos manos ataca a la inscripción la cual empieza a lanzar rayos de energía roja, Darkstrike Woman empuja con más fuerza contra la inscripción hasta que quiebra la pared y la inscripción queda inhabilitada.

*James…* La vigilante contacta al mayordomo  
*si señorita?* el mayordomo responde.  
*Contáctame con Nature overrated, Artic Wizard y Fast Fire* Darkstrike Woman sonaba preocupada a través del intercomunicador.

**CONTINUARA…**

*******notas de autor*  
OMFG este es mi segundo capítulo de Skywarriors ewe recuerden que todo esto viene de mi cabeza pensante uwu así que no se vale copiar, se que esta historia no es normalmente como yo narro, pero decidí narrar así que como narro en Batboy, asi que si… este es el segundo cap de Skywarrios, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Fredy Pineda - Autor****  
**


End file.
